Das Kind ihrer Liebe
by Snady
Summary: Harry kehrt nach Hogwarts zurück mit einem Kind in den Armen. Hermine, die Jahrelang auf ihn gewartet hat, ist am verzweifeln. HG
1. Chapter 1

Zehn Jahre nach Hogwarts:

Langsam öffnete Harry die Schwingtüren der großen halle.  
Er hatte gar keine Lust die besorgten Gesichter und die ausweichenden Blicke zu sehen.  
Er wollte es nicht, nicht nach dem was alles in den letzten Jahren passiert war.  
An seinen Arm klammerte sich ein kleines, schlankes Muggelmädchen, sie hatte Angst. Ihr kam hier alles wie eine alte Ruine vor.  
Harry beugte sich zu ihr.  
„Schließe die Augen und denke einmal ganz fest an eine schön geschmückte Halle mit Tischen voller Essen!"  
Sie tat wie man ihr gesagt hatte, sie vertraute ihrem Vater blind.   
Dieser stieß die Türe auf und lächelte.  
Es war kein echtes Lächeln, eher eine vorgespielte Geste um den anderen zu zeigen, dass sie sich keine Sorgen.  
Kaum war er eingetreten hatte das Mädchen an seinem Arm die Augen geöffnet und hatte die Luft angehalten.  
Harry konnte es ihr nicht verübeln.  
Alle Augen in der halle waren nun auf ihn gerichtet.  
Er war unsicher, was sollte er tun?  
Vorsichtig hob er die Hand zum Gruß.  
Doch noch bevor er etwas sagen oder tun konnte, stürmten zwei Gestalten auf ihn zu.  
Es waren Hermine und Ron.  
Sie wirkten leicht angespannt, aber sie lächelten.  
Zum ersten Mal seit den letzten Jahren fühlte er sich glücklich,… 

Letztes Schuljahr:

Harry rannte aufgeregt im Griffendorturm auf und ab. Er beachtete seine Freunde nicht, die ihn nervös musterten.  
„Harry, so sag doch endlich, was los ist!"  
Aber er antwortete nicht.  
Plötzlich trat Hermine vor und legte ihn einen Arm auf die Schulter.  
„Bleib sofort stehen! Rede jetzt endlich mit uns! Du kannst uns nicht immer aus den Weg gehen."  
Er blickte sie an.  
Seine Augen musterten sie abprüfend.  
„Kommt mit, nicht hier!"

Zehn Jahre Später:

Hermine war als erste bei ihm angelangt und umarmte ihn herzlich. Und auch Ron tat es ihm gleich.  
Im gleichen Moment standen mehrere ehemalige Schüler auf und stürmten auf ihn zu.  
Er ließ die Umarmungen noch von Ginny und Neville zu, wand sich dann jedoch wieder seiner Tochter zu, die sich ängstlich umsah und hob sie hoch.  
Sofort hefteten die Blicke der Mädchen auf ihm. Alle wollten wissen, wer die Mutter dieses süßen Kindes war.  
Auch Hermines Blick war auf das Kind gerichtet.  
Er reichte es ihr vorsichtig.  
„Hermine, geh mal zu Hermine!"  
Er lächelte.  
Das kleine Mädchen gluckste und Hermine sah sich verwirrt um.  
Nun trat Ron neben Harry und flüsterte ihm zu:  
„Ich glaube, du hast uns eine Menge zu erzählen!"  
Harry nickte, aber dies mussten sie auf später verschieben, denn Dumbeldore war soeben aufgestanden und lächelte in die Runde.   
„Heute haben wir uns hier versammelt um ein weiteres Jahr des Friedens zu feiern.  
Und ich darf mich freuen, euch allen unseren Ehrengast vorzustellen, auf den wir alle schon lange gewartet haben."  
Er lächelte zu Harry.  
„Harry James Potter!"

Letztes Schuljahr:

„Harry, dass ist nicht dein Ernst?", Hermine keuchte hörbar auf.  
Nach langer Überwindung hatte Harry es geschafft ihnen von der Prophezeiung zu erzählen.  
Innerlich war er froh sich mit jemanden das Geheimnis teilen zu können, doch er zeigte es nicht.  
Hermine war während seinen Erzählungen aufgesprungen und hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt.  
Als er geendet hatte, wollte sie ihm die Hand um die Schulter legen, aber er wich aus und sah sie an.  
„Ich verzichte auf tröstende Gesten und Worte!"  
Er sprang von dem Sofa auf, dass bei ihren Eintritt im Raum der Wünsche erschienen war, und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

Zehn Jahre später:

Die Augen, die sich kurz von ihm abgewandt hatten, waren jetzt wieder auf ihm gerichtet.  
„Wir haben einen speziellen Anlass, euch alle und natürlich auch Harry hierher eingeladen zu haben,…  
Aber zuerst. Haut rein!"  
Wie von Geisterhand, oder Elfenhand füllten sich die Teller.  
Für Harry war das nichts Neues, aber das kleine Mädchen in den Armen Hermines jauchzte auf.  
Harry nahm sein Kind vorsichtig wieder in seine Arme und ging mit ihr zu dem großen Griffendortisch.  
Hermine und Ron folgten ihnen.  
Harry füllte zuerst den Teller der Kleinen mit Essen und dann erst seinen.  
Hermine und Ron beobachteten ihn aufmerksam.  
Erst als Harr dafür gesorgt hatte, das Hermine junior versorgt war, wendete er sich wieder seinen Freunden zu.  
„Ähm, Harry, hast du uns nichts zu sagen?"  
Hermines Blick ruhte auf dem kleinen Mädchen, dass gerade ihr Essen verschlang.  
Harry blickte auf und dachte etwas Verletztes in ihren Augen zu sehen.   
Doch konnte er ihr erzählen was wirklich passiert war?

Letztes Schuljahr:

Harry hörte nicht mehr, wie Hermine hinter ihm aufsprang und ihm nacheilte.  
Er rannte einfach so schnell er konnte, und ohne zu wissen, was als nächstes Geschehen sollte und wieso er überhaupt wegrannte.   
Er wollte mit Hermine und Ron reden, so wie früher, aber wie sollte er mit ihnen Reden, wenn doch alles anders kommen sollte.  
Er dachte an das wichtige Detail, das er ausgelassen hatte.  
An seine Vision.  
Er wusste, dass heute sein letztes Tag war oder der letzte Tag Voltemords.

Zehn Jahre später:

Er wandte sich ab. Er würde es ihr erzählen, aber nicht jetzt.   
Harry bemerkte, dass seine Tochter fertig gegessen hatte und beugte sich zu ihr hinab.  
„Bist du satt, Schatz?"  
Das Mädchen nickte eifrig und Harry nahm sie in die Arme.  
„Ich hab dich lieb!"  
„ich dich auch Baba!"  
Harry bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Hermine die beiden beobachtete. 

Er war knapp davor etwas zu ihr zu sagen, aber da erhob sich Dumbeldore und begann zu sprechen:  
„wie schon gesagt, wie sind aus einem speziellen Grund hier. Zum einem einmal, dass wir nun zehn Jahre unseren Frieden haben, und dass ist nicht gerade unwichtig, denn vor zehn Jahren war auch euer letztes Schuljahr.  
Und zum Anderen, dass wir etwas feiern können. Etwas, dass uns schon lange keine Freude mehr gebracht hat.  
Ein guter Freund von euch vielen, ein Beschützer in der Not, ein lieber voller Vater und ein Held, wie es keinen größeren mehr geben wird, ist zu uns als Zauberer wiedergekehrt!"  
Er strahlte zu Harry.  
„Harry, wir begrüßen dich herzlich zurück in Hogwarts und in der Zaubererwelt."  
Ein Applaus, wie es seit langen nicht mehr in Hogwarts gegeben hatte ertönte, und es schien so, als wäre jedes einzelne Händepaar in der gesamten Halle bereit sein Bestes für den jungen Mann zu geben.  
Doch da hob Dumbeldore schon die Hand.  
„Bitte, ich habe noch nicht geendet!"  
Augenblicklich trat wieder ruhe ein.  
„Ich bin äußerst stolz auf dich Harry. Nur ich habe noch eine Bitte an dich!"  
Harry sah, wie Hermine den Kopf reckte und Dumbeldore erwartungsvoll ansah.   
„Ah, ich glaube Hermine will dir das sagen."  
Lächelnd erhob sich die junge Frau und ging auf Dumbeldore zu, der ihr die Hand entgegen hielt.  
Schließlich stand sich vor der Menge und sah Harry in die Augen.  
„Also,…!"   
Weiter kam sie nicht,….  
Es schien so als würde ihr schlecht und plötzlich sackte sie in sich zusammen und blieb bewusstlos und zitternd am Boden liegen.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**_HERZLICHEN DANK AN MEINE ERSTEN BEIDEN REVIEWER!_**

Das letzte Schuljahr:

Harry rannte möglichst leise die Steintreppe hinunter.  
Er wollte nicht, dass ihn wer sah.  
Er wollte weder hErmine noch Ron über den Weg laufen.  
Sie würden es sicher verstehen, wenn er ihnen den Grund später erzählte.

Wenn es ein später gab.

Den Tarnumhang hatte er unter den Arm, jetzt brauchte er ihn noch nicht, aber später würde er ihm sicher von Nutzen sein.  
Harry wusste nicht genau, wo er hin musste, aber er dachte an den Ort seiner Vision.

Rückblick

Ein Blitz zuckte über den Himmel, dicht gefolgt von einem Blitz.  
Harry stand durchnässt im stärker werdenden Regen.  
Er hatte Angst, aber die Angst wurde von einem zweiten Gedanken unterbrochen und bezwungen.  
Der Gedanke an eine besondere Person,…

Zehn Jahre später:

Harry sprang sofort auf und stürmte auf sie zu. Aber eine Hand hielt ihm zurück.  
Es war seine Tochter, die ihn festhielt.  
Der junge Mann sah das Mädchen an.  
„Baba, ich will zu Hermine!"  
so hob Harry sie hoch und rannte zu der am Boden liegenden Gestalt.

„Hermine?", Harry kniete sich neben sie und schüttelte sie.  
Plötzlich trat eine schwarze Gestalt aus den Hintergrund.

„Man hat es wohl nicht als angebracht erfunden, mich einzuladen?"  
Harrys Kopf schoss herum und er blickte direkt in die dunklen Augen eines blonden Mannes.

„MAlfoy?", Harry sah den Blonden verdutzt an.  
„Wieso, hast du das getan?"  
„Sagen wir als ein Zeichen der Rache?"

Er ging einen Schritt auf Harry zu und zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf Harry.  
„Kämpfe, wenn dir was an deinem geliebten Schlammblut liegt!"  
Er lächelte.  
„Ach ich vergas, du zauberst ja nicht mehr!"

Blitzschnell, aber so, dass MAlfoy es nicht merkte, griff Harry an seinen Gürtel und zog einen länglichen Gegenstand aus der Hosentasche.  
Draco Malfoy, der das nicht bemerkt hatte, lächelte noch immer siegessicher.  
Harry schrie den nächst bestem Zauberspruch der ihm einfiel.  
„Karantanto!"  
Der Blonde wurden von den Füßen gerissen und flog quer durch den Raum.  
Ron der entdeckt hatte, was los war, nahm seinen neuen Aurorenzauberstarb aus der Tasche und lief auf den am Boden liegenden Malfoy zu.

Enzwischen rannte Harry wieder zurück zu Hermine und hob vorsichtig ihren Kopf hoch.  
„Wach auf, bitte wach auf!"  
Aber alles was sich bewegte war seine kleine Tochter, die weinend zu ihm rannte und sich an ihm klammerte.  
„Herminchen, kannst dich erinnern was ich dir von Zauberern und Hexen erzählt habe? Das es Muggel gibt, wie wir es welche sind und andere Leute die magische Kräfte haben?"  
Er sah seine Tochter an, die sofort die Tränen trocknete.  
Schnell griff er in seine Manteltasche und zog einen kleineren Zauberstab aus der Tasche.  
„Schatz, sprich mir nach.  
MARETINIO!"  
Fast gleichzeitig riefen sie den Zauberspruch und im nächstem Moment legte sich ein goldener Vorhang um Harry Hermine und Hermine.

Das letzte Schuljahr:

Der Gedanke stärkte ihn auch jetzt.  
Er wusste, dass diese spezielle Person gerade an ihn dachte und es freute ihm. Er liebte diese Person schon seit langem, aber wenn jetzt alles aus wäre,…

Mitten in seinen Gedanken stieß er mit jemanden zusammen.  
Er hatte gehofft, niemand würde ihn sehen, aber jetzt musste er schnell entkommen.

Ohne aufzusehen murmelte er eine Entschuldigung und wollte schon weitergehen, als eine Hand ihn festhielt.

„Harry, so warte, was hast du vor!"

Er kannte diese Stimme. Vorsichtig blickte er auf und blickte in die Augen Hermines.

„Hermine?"

„Nein wer sonst?", ihre Stimme klang sauer. „Wieso verheimlichst du uns ständig etwas?"

Sie sah ihn musternd an.

„Ich, ich verheimliche euch gar nichts!", Harry versuchte aufrichtig zu klingen, aber seine Stimme schwankte unsicher.

„Jetzt hör einmal auf, es reicht mir endlich, sag was los ist oder du kannst auf meine Freundschaft endgültig verzichten!", sie klang verletzt,…

Zehn Jahre Später:

Der Lichtstrahl der von den beiden Zauberstäben der sich über die am Boden liegende Hermine ausgebreitet hatte, leuchtete heller auf und drang dann plötzlich in ihr Herz ein.

Die junge Frau keuchte auf und setzte sich auf.

„Was ist geschehen?", sie klang unsicher.

Harry lächelte sie an.

„Nichts von Bedeutung!"

In der Weile war Dumbeldore in den Vordergrund getreten und sah nun auch die drei unsicher an.

„Ich glaube, Harry, du bist uns einige Erklärungen schuldig!"

Wieder lächelte der junge Mann, half Hermine beim Aufstehen, umfasste ihren Arm leicht, hob sein Kind hoch und nahm es vorsichtig in die Arme.

Dumbeldore zeigte in Richtung des Lehrertisches, aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht hier, aber Hermine, Ron und Ginny sollen mitkommen. In ihr Büro, Professor?"

Der alte Mann nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie aus der Halle.

Die kleine Hermine zappelte in den Armen ihres Vaters.  
Die junge Frau, Hermine, streckte die Arme aus und Harry übergab ihr das Kind.

„Mama!", quiekte die Kleine glücklich.

Hermine sah zu Harry auf, aber der schüttelte nur den Kopf.

In Dumbeldores Büro angekommen, zauberte Harry drei Sesseln auf die sie sich setzten.

„So Harry, du musst uns endlich über alles aufklären, was passiert ist."

Das letzte Schuljahr:

„Hermine, ich kann nicht, aber ich will euch, ron und dich nicht verlieren. Ihr seit mir zu wichtig. Du bist mir zu wichtig."

Hermine öffnete den Mund, als wollte sie etwas erwidern, aber dann stockte sie.

„Was, hast du gerade gesagt?"

„Hermine ich habe gesagt, dass du mir zu wichtig bist!"

Sie sah noch immer verwirrt aus.  
Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Ich muss gehen, wenn dass das Ende unserer Freundschaft bedeutet, dann hat es so sein sollen, aber tu mir bitte einen gefallen, vergiss mich ncith, bitte vergiss mich nicht!"

Mit diesen Worten wendete er sich ab und lief die Weg entlang davon.  
Tränen rannen ihn die Wange hinunter.

Plötzlich hörte er einen zaghaften Ruf hinter sich.

„Harry, geh nicht, du bist mir auch viel zu wichtig!"

Zögernd drehte er sich um und sah Hermine auf sich zukommen.

Er öffnete die Arme und fing sie auf.

Auch sie weinte.

„Harry, lass mich nicht alleine, Harry, ich leibe dich doch!"

„Ich muss, wir werden und wieder sehen, dass verspreche ich dir."

Er beugte sich zu ihr, trocknete ihr die Tränen und küsste sie.

Nach etlichen Minuten hob er den Kopf, warf sich den Tarnumhang um die Schulter und rannte davon.

Zehn Jahre später:

Harry überlegte lange, was von dem Ganzen konnte er ihnen erzählen?  
Immer wieder sah er seine Tochter an. Er wusste, dass Hermine sich schon lange dachte, woher sie kam, aber das würde er nicht sagen, noch nicht, nicht wenn so viele zuhörten.  
Er sah Dumbeldore in die Augen.  
Doch dieser betrachtete ihn nur geduldig.

„Es ist schwer, sehr schwer,… Ich weiß nicht wie ich anfangen soll. Schließlich waren es für uns alle harte Jahre. Wie ihr wisst, ist Voldemort besiegt, das ist schließlich kein großes Geheimnis mehr,…", begann er unsicher.

„Du könntest damit beginnen, wieso du uns alle angelogen hast, und verlassen hast und nichts mehr von dir hören lassen hast!", fauchte Hermine auf und sah den jungen Mann zornig an.

Dumbeldore war aufgestanden und zu den Phönix auf seiner Stange gegangen.

„Hermine, wie du weißt, ist es so, wenn ein Leben stirbt, erwacht ein neues zu Leben!"

Er betrachtete den Vogel, trat einen Schritt zurück und nun konnten alle sehen, wie sich der Vogel in helle Flammen auflöste.  
In sekundenschnelle erschien jedoch ein neuer in der Asche.  
Hermine sah den alten Mann verdutzt an.

„Harry, ich glaube, dazu hast du uns etwas zu sagen?"

Der Mann seufzte und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein, noch nicht, später."

Dumbeldore nickte verstehend und sah sich um.  
„Dann erzähl weiter Harry, bitte."

„Hermine, hast du jemals einen Menschen getötet? Hast du dich jemals so gefühlt wie ein Mörder, man fühlt sich nicht gut, man fühlt sich schmutzig, man hat Angst vor der Reaktion von Freunden. Was ist wenn sie sich von einem abwenden? Wenn sie nichts mehr mit einem zu tun haben wollen?"

Er sah zu Boden, er schaffte es nicht, er konnte einfach nicht weitererzählen, er merkte schon jetzt, dass seine Freundschaft zu Ron und Hermine nicht mehr so stark war wie früher, aber war es seine schuld?  
Hätte er zu ihnen gehen sollen und ihnen alles erzählen?

Er spürte einen leichten Druck auf seiner Hand und sah auf.  
Hermine hatte ihn die Hand auf den Arm gelegt. Sie lächelte.  
Auch die kleine Hermine in seinen Armen quiekte erfreut.

„Harry, du hättest zu uns kommen müssen.", Ron war nun auch aufgestanden und hatte sich neben Harry gestellt.  
„Du weißt, wir sind immer für dich da!", flüsterte jetzt auch Ginny und Harry lächelte sie alle dankbar an.

„So Harry, ich denke mal du hast uns noch einiges zu erzählen. Aber lassen wir die selbstzweifel weg, ja? Beginn am Besten nach deinen Sieg über Voldemort.", Dumbeldore lächelte die Freunde an.

„Ja, okay, also nach dem ich den tödlichen Fluch ausgesprochen hatte, war alles still, die Todesser verschwanden in einen gelben Windhauch und auch Voldmort verschwand als Asche.  
Ich war geschwächt, konnte mich kaum noch bewegen und schleppte mich an den nahen Waldrand.  
Ich hörte, wie Zauberer kamen, hatte Angst, dass es Todesser waren, aber es waren Auroren.  
Sie kamen und suchten alles ab. Ich versteckte mich in einem Gebüsch und hoffte, dass sie mich nicht sehen würden. Sie hätten mich nach Hogwarts zurück gebracht, wo ich mich allen hätte stellen müsste. Ich wolle nicht zurück.  
Als alle verschwunden waren und sie alle sicher waren, ich sei tot, apparierte ich nach London, ich verkleidete mich, überzauberte meine Nabe, tauschte mein Geld um und suchte mir ein kleines Landhaus. Dort lebte ich eine zeitlang als Muggel. Ich lehrte meine Tochter in leichter Zauberkunst. Ich laß viele Bücher, lernte Zauberstablose Magie und so fand man mich nicht.  
Niemand wusste, dass ich noch lebte.  
Ich traf Freunde, Muggeln, auch traf ich eine nette Muggelstämmige Frau, die mir zeigte, dass mein Leben doch nicht so sinnlos war.  
Wir heirateten, aber schon bald wurde sie bei einem Autounfall getötet.  
Es schien so, als wollte man mir wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen, so als wollte man mir zeigen, dass mein Leben so wie so keinen Sinn mehr hatte.  
Ich war froh darüber, denn ich wollte nicht, dass mein Haus belagert wurde, ich wollte öfter wieder meine Freunde sehen, aber ich traute mich nicht,…!". Jetzt wo er begonnen hatte, fiel ihn das erzählen schon viel leichter.

Er war noch nicht fertig, aber er wollte erst einmal auf die Reaktionen seiner Freunde achten.

Zuerst sah er Hermine die ihn verletzt ansah, er konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Ron sah verwirrt aus und Ginny in Gedanken versunken.

Das letzte Schuljahr:

Harry rannte lange, er rannte bis zum Waldrand, dabei dachte er immer an Hermine.  
Schließlich apparierte er.  
Er schloss die Augen und kurz darauf öffnete er sie wieder.  
Er sah sich um und sah sich von Todessern umgeben.  
Voldemort stand einige Schritte von ihm entfernt und Harry hörte ihn flüstern: Heute ist die Nacht Potter, heute werden wir sehen, wer stärker ist!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Roh-Diamant: Danke für das Lob und die nächsten zwei chaps sind schon da ) _

_Nyella: Ja, ja viele Fragen und es wird vielleicht noch ein bisschen dauern, bis sie geklärt werden ;) Ich versuche mich im Laufe der Geschichte mit meinen Fehlern zu verbessern und mit bei Begriffen genau anzusehen, wie sie wirklich geschrieben gehören Danke _

_HexeLea: Bestechung gerne annimmt und neues chap postet Das Muggelmädchen bezieht sich etwas auf die Kleidung es kommt aber später noch eine genauere Beschreibung ) _

_ShiaAngel: danke jaja ein kleines süßes Kind, wirklich ? _

_ina: Ja, ja, ich mach ja schon _

_Hermine Potter: Danke für deine Reviews,… Und es geht auch schon weiter! _

_Aja, und danke für den Tipp, weil ich bin noch ziemlich neu und hab eigentlich noch nicht wirklich viel Ahnung, wie das alles funktioniert schäm _

_So ihr Lieben, hier ist das nächste Chap und ich widme es **Hermine Potter** meiner –bis jetzt- fleißigsten Reviewerin!_

_

* * *

_

**_UND WEITER GEHTS )_**

* * *

Zehn Jahre später:

Harry setzte die kleine Hermine auf den Boden und sah sich um.  
Hermine hatte ihren Arm wieder weggenommen und sah ihn nicht in die Augen.  
Sie sah verletzt zu Boden und Harry sah Tränen über ihre Wangen laufen.

„wieso, wieso, harry?", schluchzte sich immer wieder.

Langsam stand Dumbedore auf.

„Hermine, bitte, mach es Harry nicht noch schlimmer!", er klang leicht verärgert.

Harry sah bei dem Tonfall seiner Stimmer auf.

„Professor, ich weiß, dass ich vieles falsch gemacht habe und ich verstehe die Reaktion von Miss Granger."

Harry sah sich um.

„Ich glaube, es ist besser wenn wir uns wieder zurückziehen, wir sind noch nicht bereit und die anderen wohl auch nicht."

„Wiedersehen Mr Weasley, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, Professor."  
Er nickte allen zu und machte sich langsam auf den Weg richtung Tür.  
Seine Tochter in seinen Armen quiekte und schrie immer wieder, nach ihrer Mutter.

Alle hatten sich zu ihm umgedreht und betrachteten ihn nervös.

Plötzlich sprang die weinende Hermine auf und stürmte auf Harry zu.

„Harry, warte doch. Rede mit mir, bitte!"

Langsam drehte er sich um, auch er sah verletzt aus.

„Es ist aus, Miss Granger, es ist aus."

Mit diesen Worten wendete er sich ab und verließ das Büro.

Das letzte Schuljahr:

Voldemort kam langsam näher, sein knochiger Finger war auf Harry´s Stirn gerichtet.

„Potter, weißt du was Schmerz ist?"

ein schrecklicher Schmerz durchzuckte den Jungen und er schrie vom Schmerz gepeinigt auf.

„Ja, ja, das ist Schmerz, aber es gibt noch stärkeren schmerz. Potter, soll ich dir zeigen wie er sich anfühlt?"

Er hob seinen Zauberstab und schrie: „Crucio!"

Harry wand sich abermals unter Schmerzen.

„Tja, Potter, so ist es, wenn man leidet. Ich kann es schnell machen, ich kann dich schnell töten, aber du musst dazu bereit sein."

Seine Stimme klang kalt, er wusste, er würde gewinnen.

„aber weißt du, Potter!", er sagte den Namen voller Hohn „Weiß du, ich werde es anders machen, eine Schlange spielt schließlich auch mit seinem Futter."

Er lachte kalt.

„Und das ist kein Versteckspiel. Stell dich dem was passiert, sei kein Feigling, wie es dein Vater einst war."

Abrupt richtete sich Harry auf.

„Hör auf zu lügen!", schrie er seinen Gegner ins Gesicht.

„Ah, hab ich endlich dein Gehör! Deine Mutter mag wohl für dein Leben gestorben sein, aber dein Vater, ja dein Vater, wäre nicht gestorben, er hätte sich nie für doch geopfert."

Harry blickte Voldemort hasserfüllt an.

Rasch zog er seinen Tauberstab.

„Du scheinst mutiger zu sein, als ich einst dachte!", lachte Voldemort kühl „aber das wird dir nicht helfen."

Auch er richtete den Zauberstab auf sein Gegenüber.

„Avada KAdava!", der Schrei durchbrach die Stille, die sich nach Du-weißt-schon-wems letzten Worten gebildet hatte.

Zehn Jahre später:

Hermine sah Harry nach, Tränen rannen ihr die Wangen hinab.  
Der Mann den sie liebte, hatte sie verlassen.  
Für immer.

Ginny richtete sich auf und nahm sie in die Arme.

Ron schien unter Schock zu stehen, sein Blick war starr auf die geschlossene Tür gerichtet.

Dumbeldore starrte durch seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser und wusste nicht, was er machen sollte.

Plötzlich riss Hermine sich aus Ginny´s Umarmung los und apparierte aus dem Zimmer.

Jetzt sah auch Ginny verwirrt aus.

Ihr Bruder der sich gerade wieder gefasst hatte, nahm nun auch sie in die Arme.

„ich hoffe, wir haben nicht einen guten Freund verloren!", schluchzte nun die Frau.

Ron sah sie an, wie gern hätte er ihr gesagt, dass sie Harry sicher nicht verloren hatten, aber das wäre auch gegen seine eigene Überzeugung gewesen.

Er wusste es nicht, er hatte seinen Freund seit über zehn Jahren nicht mehr gesehen und jetzt schien er verändert.

Er war erwachsen geworden und ließ sich nicht helfen.  
Er musste schlimmes durchgemacht haben,…

Hermine apparierte gerade vor Harry, als dieser aus dem Schloss flüchten wollte.

„Harry, bitte, tu mir das nicht an. Es tut mir leid, rede mit mir, bitte!"

Erschrocken bremste er seine Schritte und blieb knapp vor ihr stehen.

„Hermine, es tut mir leid, aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit, ich habe mein Leben wieder gefunden,…"

Er brach ab und sah in Hermines Augen, sie waren von Tränen gedrängt.

Komm mit.

Er umarmte sie leicht, sie sträubte sich nicht, das zeigte ihm, dass sie immer noch für ihn da war.

Mit einem Ruck apparierte er zurück in Dumbeldores Büro.

Er sah sich um.

Ron und Ginny waren schon weg, dass hatte er vermutet.

Nur Dumbeldore saß noch da und sah ihnen entgegen.  
„Professor!"

Dieser lächelte.

„Ich wusste, dass Hermine es schafft."

„Ähm, ich hätte eine Bitte an sie."

Dumbeldore lächelte wieder und nickte.

Harry übergab Dumbeldore seine kleine Tochter.

Als er wieder zu Hermine ging, hörte er die leise Stimme Dumbeldores:  
„Auf meine kleine Ururenkelin passe ich doch immer auf!"

Das letzte Schuljahr:

Aber wer hatte da geschrieen?  
Alle Blicke hefteten sich auf den jüngsten Anwesenden, auf Harry.  
Er hatte seinen Zauberstab noch immer erhoben und könnte selbst noch nicht glauben, was er da gerade getan hatte.  
Er hatte einen der unverzeihlichen Flüche angewandt.  
Und was das Schlimmste an der Situation war, das der Fluch gar nicht geholfen hatte.  
Voldemort stand unversehrt da uns lächelte.  
JA, er lächelte, und das regte Harry umso mehr auf.

Er erhob wieder seinen Zauberstab und deutete damit auf Harry.

Doch plötzlich schweiften seine Gedanken ab.

In seinem Kopf bildete sich die Gestalt eines jungen Mädchens, gerade mal um die 17 Jahre alt.  
Sie war hübsch, ihre Haare waren lockig, aber Harry störte das nicht, ihre Augen funkelten und dann hörte er eine entfernte Stimme: „Harry, ich liebe dich!"  
Ohne noch länger darüber nachzudenken flüsterte er auch zurück: „Hermine, ich liebe dich auch!"

Langsam öffnete er die wieder die Augen, die er wahrscheinlich gerade geschlossen hatte und blickte nicht in Hermines Gesicht sondern in das entsetzte von Voldemort.

Er betastete vorsichtig seine Narbe, und er musste lächeln, sie war angenehm warm.

„Ich liebe dich wirklich, Hermine!", flüsterte er.

Und stürzte sich mit verschiedenen Zaubersprüchen auf den verwirrten Voldemort.

Er wusste, was alles auf dem Spiel stand.

Er würde kämpfen und er würde siegen!

Zehn Jahre später:

Harry wollte etwas sagen, etwas fragen, aber Hermine hatte schon ihre Hände um ihn geschlungen und wartete darauf, dass sie apparieren konnten.

Harry hatte keine andere Wahl, er würde Dumbeldore später fragen was los war.

Wenige Sekunden später apparierten sie in einen ihnen sehr bekannten Raum.

Harry hatte kein bestimmtes Ziel gehabt, er beherrschte es einfach zu apparieren, und seine Gefühle und Gedanken steuerten es von ganz alleine.

Vorsichtig ließ Harry die junge Frau los und sah sich um.

Sie waren im Raum der Wünsche gelandet.  
Genauso wie beim letzten MAL, als Harry seinen Freunden ein Geständnis gemacht hatte.

Aber jetzt war nur Hermine da.  
Sie war die Einzige, der er das erzählen würde.

Er führte sie zu einen der roten Sofas, die erschienen waren und sah sich noch einmal um.  
Im ganzen Zimmer standen große Vasen mit roten Rosen, auch der Boden war mit ihren Blättern voll.

Am anderen Ende des Zimmers stand ein Bett,…

Harry errötete leicht, er wusste dass sich der Raum immer nach den Wünschen desjenigen, der ihn betritt verändert, und es war ihm irgendwie peinlich.

Aber Hermine lächelte ihn nur aufmunternd an und als sie sich dicht nebeneinander gesetzt hatten, begann Harry langsam das zu erzählen, was er den anderen nicht gesagt hatte.

„Hermine, weißt du, ich war verblendet, ich heiratete eine Muggelfrau, was nicht weiter schlimm war, denn ich hatte mich schließlich dazu entschlossen ein Muggel zu werden.

Aber eines fiel mir an der Frau nie auf, ich liebte sie nicht wirklich,…  
Es mag schlimm klingen, ich mochte sie wirklich, aber ich liebte sie nicht.  
Immer wieder sah ich sie an und entdeckte etwas nicht.  
Sie sah wem anderen ähnlich, sie benahm sich wie jemand anderes.  
Sie,…."

Er zog ein Bild aus der Hosentasche.

„Schau selbst!"

Er reichte Hermine das Bild.

Es war das Foto einer freundlich aussehenden und glücklichen Familie.

Ein Mann- Harry- hielt ein Kind in den Armen und umarmte eine junge Frau.

Als Hermines Blick auf die Frau blickte stockte sie, sie war das genaue Ebenbild von ihr selbst.

Sie winkte in richtung des Fotos und Hermine wusste plötzlich, wer Harrys wahre Liebe war.

Die junge Frau drehte sich in seine Richtung und fiel ihm um den Hals.

Sie spürte wie Harry sie in eine Umarmung zog und sie fest umklammerte.

„Ich liebe dich mehr, als jemals zuvor, Hermine!"

Sie sah zu ihm auf und küsste ihn.

Er erwiderte den Kuss und hob sie vorsichtig hoch.

„Hermine, es gibt noch etwas was ich dir sagen muss, es hat etwas mit Hermine junior zu tun."

Hermine löste sich von ihm und sah ihn an.

„Nicht jetzt Harry, später!"

Sie ließen sich auf das rote Bett fallen,….

* * *

Schon reviewed ? )


End file.
